The Wolves Swan
by MissMayhem24
Summary: Athena Swan, younger sister to Bella, is abandoned by nearly everyone she has ever loved, after 3 years of moping she decides it time to finally live her life the way she wants, with or without the people who abandoned her but what awaits around the corner will forever change her life, and love will be the one thing to finally fix her broken heart.


The Wolves Swan

Athena Swan, younger sister to Bella, is abandoned by nearly everyone she has ever loved, after 3 years of moping she decides it time to finally live her life the way she wants, with or without the people who abandoned her but what awaits around the corner will forever change her life, and love will be the one thing to finally fix her broken heart.

Chapter One

Athena Swan woke up on a rare and sunny (_for the small town of forks anyway)_ Saturday morning and decided that instead of lazing (_Moping) _around in bed all day, she was going to get up, dress up andmake up a picnic basket and head down to the La Push beach for the first time in over a year, you see her older sister Bella used to be the closest thing to a best friend with Athena, that was until she married and ran off with that twit Edward dickwad Cullen.

She used to love the Cullen's, her, Emmet and Jasper were great friends and she thought at the time family, but when Bella and twit face got married they begun to drift apart from Athena and then all contact was cut, She knew her dad Charlie still kept in touch but in nearly three years she hadn't heard nothing from Bella or the other Cullen's, and that just hurt.

And if that didn't hurt so bad then the abandonment of the Quileute boys certainly tipped her over the edge because as much as the Cullen's turning their back on her nearly destroyed her, she thought at least she still had them, until they too begun to ignore her calls. Whilst Bella grew up with her mother, Athena grew up with her father Charlie when her mum died giving birth to her, because Billy Black and Harry Clearwater was her dads best friends she grew up around their children Jacob and Seth, Leah was too old to really befriend but with Jacob and Seth came Quil and Embry as well as Jared.

They to her where older brothers who doted on her growing up, they would pull pig tails, tickle her until she nearly died from laughing and wound her up to no end but they were right beside her comforting her when she fell and scraped her knee at five years old, or fell of a climbing frame breaking her wrist when she was ten, scaring any boys away that took even the slightest interest in her, so she believed they would be with her until the day she died because never would she let them go before her.

And yes again she was proved wrong when even they turned their backs on fourteen year old Athena, she cried for months and fell in to depression so big her dad had no idea how to help, and every time he tried she would snap at him to get lost, because really in her mind nearly everyone she loved had abandoned her so what would stop Charlie from doing the same thing?

So Athena built up a wall around her, she became bitter, hard and cold towards those around her, going to La Push was torture when the boys were constantly around and so she stopped going there every weekend like she always had done growing up, but today she was finally done moping and sulking, she was going to go the La push, have a picnic on the beach and read a book whilst she sunbathed on this rare and sunny day. If the boys happened to be there or anywhere near she would hold her chin up high and ignore them, she would act like they didn't exist just like they done to her.

Athena had just turned seventeen two weeks ago, she had one more year to go before she could make her escape from forks, Washington and when she did, she will never look back, she will get her dream job becoming a midwife, she will meet the man of her dreams (_she hopes)_, she will settle down with her husband and children and she will die at an old age and screw anyone who don't want to be there to enjoy that life with her.

Mind made up, she scrambles out of her blankets, nearly face planting the floor as she goes because she was clumsy, if she couldn't see for herself that she had one right foot and one left foot, she would think that she was born with two left feet!

Scurrying around she managed to sort out a cute little outfit before jumping in the shower, once washed, shaved and feeling fresh Athena dried, dressed and blow dried her hair. Putting little make up on, when she says little she means it, eye liner, mascara and a touch of lip gloss was all Athena could tolerate and checked in the mirror to see the final results and she had to say, she looked adorable.

A baby blue bikini she wore underneath a white tank top with a simple silver rose pattern, light blue shorts that ended a bit above her knees and silver sandals, her black curly hair hung down to her waist, her sparkling emerald green eyes looking back at her, standing at 5 ft 5 and she thought she looked damn good.

Pleased with herself she grabs her favourite book, 50 shades of grey _(Hey don't judge, she needs some kind of sex life, even if it is through a book and her fantasies), _she makes her way down stairs for the first time in years with a skip in her step, quickly putting together some food, a cheese and salad sandwich, some potato chips, some chocolate and a few bottles of water, packed it into a picnic basket, Athena heads for the door, her dad was already in work so she makes sure to lock the door before getting in her small white mini, she heads for La push with her stereo blaring queen because they are her favourite band. Windows down, wind blowing her hair like crazy, Athena can't help but sing along to I Want to Break Free.

In no time she is pulling into the La Push parking lot, quickly gathering up her things she begins the small hike down to the beach, she finds the perfect sunbathing spot not far from the shore line and sets up for the day, shredding of her top and shorts, kicking of her sandals, Athena lays back upon her blanket, closing her eyes she enjoys the sun washing over her, the smell of sea salted ocean as the sound of the crashing waves relaxes her, god but she has missed this so much, her heart pangs with memories of her childhood but she pushes them to the back of her mind and simply enjoys her alone time on the beach, but unknown to her she wasn't alone, the eyes of the La Push pack of wolves watches her every move from the side lines.

Sam, Jacob, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared and Seth where stood further up the beach, it was a rare day when they got to relax as a pack, with no threats in a few years Sam had decided a much needed break was needed, so a choice to head to the beach and play some ball was born and that's exactly what they had been doing, until a familiar scent reached their noses and the game stopped mid throw, the hard ball smacking into young Seth's face but he didn't even flinch as they turned as one towards the scent in shock.

Watching one of the most beautiful women they knew make her way across the sand, her long gorgeous black curly hair blowing gently in the breeze, they couldn't believe it was actually Athena, she had definitely come into her own woman over the year and half they hadn't seen her, they felt a bit perverted when she started stripping and they couldn't take their eyes of the olive soft skin they knew she possessed from past memories as she revealed it to their eyes, some of the boys had imprints but even that didn't prevent them from seeing the beauty that was Athena .

"Is that really her?" Muttered a surprised Seth, but no one could answer him, every single one was stunned into silence. When the wolves started to phase they had tried to keep up their friendship with Athena even though their Alpha Sam didn't really like the idea, they hated the idea of the Cullen's around her more so it was a way to protect her without giving away the secret, but once Bella married Edward and had their daughter, after all the drama that unfolded and the packs became allies to the Cullen's, everyone had agreed it was best to keep Athena out of it, especially when the nasty head vampire Aro took a special interest in her when he picked up on her through a memory of Edward's, after explaining she didn't know of their existence and making a deal that if they removed her from this life than Aro stayed away from her, so the decision was made to remove her from them, not just them but the danger of the supernatural she still had no idea that existed.

So much to the dismay of the Quileute boys, Jasper, Emmet and Bella we all slowly but surely one by one begun to cut ties with her, it caused a series of tantrums from Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth and even a fair few from the newborn Bella but we all made a promise to keep Athena safe, even if they had to hurt her in the process.

The Cullen's got lucky because they could avoid her easy enough but when she continued to return to La Push beach every weekend it killed the tribe every time they saw her body slumped over in pain sitting on the sand, when they heard the painful sobs echoing around them as she buried her face in her knees and cried, it hurt them more and more every time they saw her and they could see the weight dropping of her once beautiful curvy body, when they could see her getting paler every time she returned to her spot on the beach, then one day she stopped coming, on weekend turned into two, then three and before they knew it a year had passed.

They wanted so badly to comfort her like they always had done but when they thought back to the delighted look on that vamps face as he pictured her it had hardened their resolve to keep her out of it, and now over a year and a half of deeply missing their friend, their sister, she has reappeared and looked better than ever before, every fibre of them wanted to go running to her, to sweep her off her feet to declare that they missed her so much but with great sadness they knew they couldn't approach her, so they decided to keep an eye on her whilst she was here now because god knows when the next time they would see her, and as her protectors they needed to make sure that she was doing as well as she looked.

Unknown to them and to Athena, deep within the woods of La Push, a mysterious man with shining blazing blue eyes was watching Athena just as the little tribe of wolves was, a smirk settling over his face, it was time, time to finally approach the beauty that has tormented him for the past two years, but he had to bide his time, and now it was the perfect time to strike, she was utterly alone and by now desperate for some company, even if she didn't realise it and being the gentleman he was, he was going to show her the wonderful company he could give, he has made big plans for her over the two years of watching her, even if she didn't like the plans in store for her at first, he would make sure she would love it in the end and then she would be his and only his.


End file.
